1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver device for light sources, in particular LEDs, and a vehicle light provided with such driver device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Devices for driving LED sources, also known as LED drivers, typically include a multichannel current controller having a plurality of output channels to each of which at least one LED is connected and able to set a constant current on each of said channels for the powering of the LEDs. Some driver devices are suitable for statically driving the light sources, switching them on or switching them off all at the same time. Other driver devices are designed to achieve dynamic lighting effects, such as a progressive switching on of the LEDs of an indicator light of a vehicle, turning on or off the LEDs in a sequential manner. Depending on whether the lighting effect required is static or dynamic, a corresponding type of driver device is used.